


The Choice

by LirealClayr



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirealClayr/pseuds/LirealClayr
Summary: A couple of days before his birthday Steve Rogers asks you a question. The day after you are left with a decision to make. This is a reader insert story and a majority of it is smut. If this is not your cup of tea, please keep calm and carry on!





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert story and a majority of it is smut. If this is not your cup of tea, please keep calm and carry on!
> 
> Please read the tags if you are worried about triggers. There is pretty explicit smut in this but it is more of a vanilla flavor. :)
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

You wake to tangled limbs and sheets and the bright sun beating down through the window over your bed.

You cringe and squint, valiantly trying to stifle a groan as you feel the effects of your July 4th overindulgence hit you all at once. The lump beside you on the bed shifts, sheets covering their form head to waist as your bed partner rolls away from you to curl around one of your extra pillows in an attempt to delay their own return to the land of the living. 

You quickly locate your spectacles on the bedside table and turn back to the lump beside you that you are able to quickly identify as your boyfriend. I mean come on, you could recognize Steve Rogers patriotic buns of steels blindfolded. 

Yum and may God continue to bless the U.S. of A.

Kicking your hindbrain to the side for a moment you try to piece together the previous night. 

A couple of days ago Steve had asked you to move in with him upstate at the Avengers facility and you had spent all of July 3rd packing your belongs with Steve as you both prepared to move to the next stage of your relationship. Together you had set up your remote office in a corner and left the rest of your items stacked in neatly labeled boxes behind the sofa. Most of your clothing and duplicates of your personal items had already been migrating to his quarters prior to your official change in address. 

Steve had been ready to tackle unpacking with his usual excess energy and military efficiency but you had plead exhaustion and reminded him that unpacking could wait until the 5th. After all, his birthday was tomorrow and you had plans.

Sighing, you remember those plans never happened.

What was supposed to be a birthday with just the two of you relaxing and enjoying each other while adjusting to officially living in the same space had quickly been tossed to the side as Tony an the rest of Steve's team dragged you both through a day of endless team building activities finally ending with Disney level fireworks which you did enjoy from the picnic blanket on the grassy lawn as well as more food and alcohol than you had ever seen in your entire life. Wrapped in your loves arms as he sporadically left kisses up and down your neck and shoulder was a great way to end the day. 

This is where things began to get foggy. You continue to rack your brain as Steve rolls back to you with a groan and wraps his arm around your waist as he slowly wakes up. 

You are always careful around Steve's team and even if Steve had chugged a couple of kegs of beer (which no, thank goodness that was NOT one of his things) he still would have been perfectly sober. So no, it wasn’t the beer.

That is when your remember the mead. 

Thor had kept toasting Steve for his birthday, America for her liberty, Jane for her beauty and mind, the grills for cooking delicious meats. Honestly it was quite silly his need for an excuse for every sip but that was not your issue. You just had to ignore Steves warning and sip from his pint of Asgardian mead that never seemed to empty. 

You are unable to repress a shiver as you feel Steve start to slowly kiss is way up your body from where his head had been resting on your stomach. As always he gets side tracked at your breasts and you feel your body start to fully awaken under his skilled touch.

Flashes from after you both stumbled back to his quarters flash past your eyes. 

Groping hands reach under each others clothes in the common hallway before your door is even opened. You feel a goofy smile crawl across your face as you change the wording in your head to “our” door.

Shirts are shed before the two of you make it past the kitchenette and accompanying island. Calloused hands slide your red, white, and blue lace panties out from under your skirt and he moans when he sees them as you kick off your shoes and fling them who knows where while trying to undo the button and zipper on Steve's pants. 

You finally succeed and let out a squeak as you quickly grab the bunching muscles of Steve’s arms for balance as he lifts you without warning and wedges you between the living room wall and his warm flesh. 

Usually Steve prefers to take his time exploring your body but between the mead and the snuggling during the fireworks his cock has been hard and leaking for longer than you had realized. He quickly slides home into your wet and welcoming body during a litany of “I love yous” and kisses. 

It doesn’t take too long until you feel your orgasm explode and Steven quickly follows you over the edge. 

After pausing a moment, he stumbles to the bed and you both crash down on the comfy mattress with his cock still buried deep inside your body and already starting to pulse again as the superserum works it’s magic.

With a whisper you remind Steve that it’s his birthday and he can have you anyway he wants. Still under the influence of the mead he quickly flips you over and you once again begin to climax as he pounds into you from behind. His balls swing forward to smack your clit with every thrust.  
You make noises that you have never heard from yourself before. Steve usually treats you like spun glass, overly cautious of the amount of power he has in his body. 

This is different, this is raw power. Not controlling over you, just rougher and you find out that just like Lady Gaga, you like it rough. 

Back in the current moment you feel Steve’s hands continue to caress your body as he finally makes it to your lips and you are already ready to cum as his thumb rubs your clit in practiced motions and three fingers thrust inside you leisurely, curled slightly to increase the friction. Each motioned is mimicked by his tongue as he kisses you lazily. 

His naked cock stands at attention, rubbing against the outside of your thigh leaving a trail of pre-cum everywhere it touches. 

Your breath hitches in your throat followed by an obscene moan as you enjoy the memory of your feelings from last night as your body spasms involuntarily, remembering what it felt like as Steve’s cum filled you up and slowly dripped out of you, not contained inside of a condom for the first time and how the process was repeated over and over again until the sheets were soaked---

Your entire body freezes and you accidently bite Steve’s tongue as you jerk and sit up straight. 

You feel Steve freeze as well and then his strong hands begin to stroke your back as he hugs you close and asks you what is wrong.

You remain silent feeling completely overwhelmed. You can feel the tension building in his body before you finally find the courage to look back with wide eyes and ask him the question that you already know the answer to.

“Did we use protection last night?”

You feel Steve freeze behind you and you turn in his lap to hug him and bury your face in his chest. After a couple of moments Steve resumes stroking your back and you can practically see the wheels in his brain turning. 

Glancing up you can see the exact moment on his face when he reaches the same conclusion you did. There is a flash of some unknown emotion on his face before he gathers his thoughts again and looks down at you, one hand cupping your cheek. You hear his question as if he was far away. His eyes are shielded. 

“What do you want to do?”

Of course, always the man with the plan. In the back of your mind you wonder for a second if he has learned of the pill before your mind moved on to the question itself.

What do you want to do?

This is your decision alone. Not how you were planning on spending the 3rd morning in your new home. 

You feel Steve's body become more tense the longer you remain silent. This is your body, your decision.

You look back up into his face and realize there is only one answer. 

You shift until you are kneeling in front of him and able to look directly into his blue eyes. Reaching up you stroke his cheek and the stubble there and finally say the word “yes”.

A smile breaks across his face and he pulls you close again, his face buried in your neck. 

You hear him mumbling about how he will take care you, of how he knows we had not discussed children before. Of how he knows this is terrible timing but all he has been able to think about is how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Apologizing for not remembering to “suit up” before.

You smile and shush him with two fingers to his lips that he immediately decides to kiss and then suck into his mouth. You gaze into his eyes and tell him the truth. You love him as well, there is nothing you would love more than to spend the rest of your life with him.

You tell him about how you have never really thought much about having children and how you don’t know if you would be ready now.

You gaze into his eyes and tell him even though you are scared, there is only one person in this world whose child you would want to bear. 

You both smile and laugh and you gently smack his arm and let him know that until you are certain of your status, he will have to wear a condom. He smiles and nods and once again begins to pepper your body with the kisses that never fail to make you smile.

Part of the way back down, Steve looks up from between your legs and you see his shit eating grin cross his face as he looks you in the eye and simply says, 

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The plan is for this to be a one-shot. There is a potential to write how /reader/ met Steve and starts dating in the first place but there are no promises made, just ideas floating around in the cranial cavity.


End file.
